


Celebrations

by Elle_Lavender



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: The girls celebrate their first year together in true Senshi fashion.





	Celebrations

“It’s this room.” Ami said, holding up a crude, yet brightly-coloured illustration of Usagi, grinning widely and making a peace sign. There was scrawled handwriting underneath with a room number written under, “Karaoke Party!!!”

“Her writing could really use some work,” Rei quipped as she peered over Ami’s shoulder.

“Yes but I’m sure Usagi was busy at the time. She probably wrote in-between trying to get her homework done,” Ami reasoned.

“I’m not sure if you’re talking about our Usagi, but anyway, we should go in,” Rei said while moving to the front and pushing the door open.

“Surprise!” Usagi and Minako shouted as streamers fell on the head of a befuddled Ami and Rei.

Makoto was busily laying out trays of cakes, truffles, and other sweets.

“Wow, it seems like you’re organised … I’m really impressed. “ Rei admitted.

“Wow, that’s high praise, coming from you, especially since you’re so picky.” Usagi said, leaning close to Rei.

“What year, month, day and minute have I ever been picky?” Rei demanded.

“I don’t think you’ve told us what this party is for yet?” Ami asked, ignoring Usagi and Rei's banter.

“It was meant to be a surprise party. It's to celebrate the one-year anniversary of when the five of us first met,” Makoto explained.

“It was meant to be a big surprise for everyone, but Minako saw me walking home with a whole lot of streamers one day,” Usagi explained, pressing her index fingers together in a gesture of embarrassment. “I tried to come up with something …”

“But Usagi isn't the best liar,” Minako finished. Usagi sighed in agreement.

“It’s fine though. I love parties! So I said that I would definitely help!” Minako said exuberantly while pumping her fist.

“And I was so grateful! It’s hard organizing a surprise party all by yourself!” Usagi and Minako held hands in solidarity.

“You planned your own surprise party,” Rei stated flatly.

“Minako and I tried cooking ...” Usagi continued

“But it didn't work out,” Minako finished for Usagi again, their heads hanging in shame.

“So, they asked me to help!” Makoto chimed in.

“Thanks, Mako!” Usagi said with sincere gratitude, clapping her hands together in a gesture of thanks. 

“It’s fine. I enjoyed making all these things. It’s an important day for all of us.”

“Wait,” Rei said evenly. “This was a surprise party for the five of us, but only two of us actually got a surprise?”

“Well, forty percent of us getting a surprise isn't too bad, I suppose,” Ami giggled.

“That’s true,” Usagi agreed. “I get less than that on tests!”

All five girls laughed noisily in response.

"It's already been a year," Ami said wistfully. "We've been through so many battles together." 

“Come on, everyone. Get together!” Makoto said, setting up a camera.

“Good idea, Mako. This is a special day,” Usagi said.

“It’s a special day for all of us. We’ve been through a lot together,” Minako said.

Rei nodded her head and placed a hand on Usagi’s shoulder. “Thanks, Usagi.”

Usagi shook her head, gathering her girls in front of the camera.


End file.
